


To You

by I_WIll_Not_Be_Afraid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_WIll_Not_Be_Afraid/pseuds/I_WIll_Not_Be_Afraid
Summary: This is me trying to talk to you.





	To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Touch_Me_Not_Buttercup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Touch_Me_Not_Buttercup/gifts).



Dear Sof,

I know that I'm an asshole who doesn't deserve you. I know that I shouldn't have sent that message. But I did, and now I'm trying to repent for that. I understand if you don't want to be around me anymore. I deserve it. Just- please hear me out. 

This is a bolder move than what I would normally make. For you, though? I'd do anything. I don't care about my life, but I am fiercely protective of my heart. This is me giving you free reign to destroy it. 

I know that a lot of secrets that I'd been keeping have come to the surface recently. I'm sorry for keeping them. If you really want,  ~~when~~ if this blows over, I'll tell you anything that you want to know. Anything at all. I'm probably keeping more from you than what I even realize, and I'm sorry. I probably seen like a completely different person than who you know. But, in reality, I've just gotten so used to keeping most of myself hidden that I don't even know who I am. 

I'm the same person that I've always been, but I've been trying to be more open with you. You know more about me than anyone else ever has, and that terrifies me. We both know that I've got some major issues, and sometimes that means that I doubt the relationships that I have, even when I know that it doesn't make sense. That means that I sometimes doubt you, and I lash out and say things that I don't mean. 

I care so much about you, and that terrifies me too. Because loving someone else makes you vulnerable. I hate feeling vulnerable, it makes it easier to get hurt. I'm sorry if I hurt you, you don't deserve that. You are so much better than me, and I hope that you see that. If the price of your happiness is giving up my own, I am more than willing to pay that. I dont deserve to be happy anyway, but you deserve the world.

Je t'adore Sofia, n'oubliez pas 

 Izzy

 

**Author's Note:**

> I fucked up and I'm sorry.


End file.
